Be There
by storyteller718
Summary: “Lily was there for me at a time when no one else was.” Lily seems to have everything going for her at the moment. She’s pretty, intelligent, and finally dating James Potter. However, there is someone else that she has feelings for, deeper feelings. Lily


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Rowling... or anyone else for that matter.

Be There

Remus Lupin could barely contain his anxiousness and elation as he waited impatiently on the bridge that connected Hogwarts to the path of Hogsmeade. An uncharacteristically warm November breeze blew past him, messing up his hair. He hastily brushed it back into place with his hands. Messy hair reminded him too much of James. _Would she like it better like that?_ he asked himself running his hands through it again to displace it. Then Remus decided that she would not. After all, she was coming to meet him, not James. So he once more put his hair back in its place.

-

Back in the castle, Lily Evans sat in the Gryffindor common room cuddled close to James Potter. Her mind however was not there._ I should have gone to meet him,_ she thought, _or at least told him that I wasn't coming._ She told herself that there was not anything that she could do about and settled back down, moving closer to James. Lily wondered why James did not ask how she was doing. Surely he noticed that she was not acting like herself, Remus would have. However, James did not say anything to her but continued to talk to Sirius as Peter listened intently.

"James," Lily said distractedly, "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked her sweetly.

His words made her hesitate. She could imagine her and James walking around the dark castle, finding a little private nook... "No," she told him with a smile. "I'll be fine." Without looking back, she left the common room.

-

Remus was pacing now. What if she didn't come? He would feel humiliated. He would have to understand though, she did have a boyfriend after all. Remus thought about how the whole thing began. It had started with innocent intentions, before she and James were even dating. One night he was awakened by crying and went down to the common room to see who it was. It was Lily. She stopped immediately upon spying him, obviously embarassed. Remus had sat down with her and after much cajoling got her to say what she was crying about. Remus could not even remember what it was, something that he found trivial. To make her feel better he started to tell her about what was bugging him which eventually led him to tell her his biggest secret. Less than two months later she was dating James. Remus did not know how it had happened or why but he still had feelings for Lily.

-

"Hi," Lily said softly. Remus turned around to look at her, obviously surprised.

"Hi, Lily." For a moment they did not say anything. "Are you all right?" He asked her finally.

That made Lily's heart flutter. She was happy that he had asked and genuinely cared. She knew that he cared about her deeply. She smiled. "I am now."

Gently Remus reached down and took Lily's chin in her hand. He pressed his lips to hers and then she took over. After sharing a satisfying kiss they both sat against the railing of the bridge.

"You know, I didn't think that you were coming," Remus said at last.

"I didn't either." Why _had_ she come? She had a boyfriend who loved her but Remus was something more. She felt that he understood her on a higher level than James did. He always knew how to treat her and what to do when she was in a bad mood. She rested her head on Remus's shoulder and sighed.

Remus smiled inwardly as he pulled Lily closer to him. _This isn't right,_ he told himself. _James deserves better than this. I deserve better than this. Lily deserves better than this._ Remus moved away suddenly.

"Lily, I can't do this anymore," he said frantically. "We can't do this anymore. It was fine before you and James were dating but now it isn't fair to any of us."

Lily waited a moment before responding. "You're right, Remus."

As much as it pained her, Lily knew that Remus's words were true. She had to choose, but who? She had to be honest with herself. She loved Remus more, she truly did. He knew everything about her, he knew what she was thinking and what she was feeling and he always understood her. That is why she knew that he would understand what she had to do now.

"I have to go back to the common room. I told James that I would be right back." It broke her heart to say it but there was no way that she could have told James that she wanted to be with Remus.

"I understand," he replied and she knew that he did.

"I love you, Remus, I really do," Lily told him.

"I know," he said.

"Well, umm...I'd better go then," she said softly, not meeting Remus's eyes. With a little wave, Lily started back to the castle.

Remus watched her go with her beautiful orange hair flying behind her. He knew that he had to be thankful that she had been there to help him and that she would always be there for him.

Hey, you made it to the end! Congrats, and take the time to press that little button in the bottom left hand corner and leave me some feedback. Thanks!


End file.
